disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Martínez
Jerome "Jerry" César Martínez - If the guys are lifting weights, he will load the machine with five times more than he's capable of handling and choke on the bar while attempting to lift it. He will accept almost any dare and will usually hurt himself in the process. He is known to be a hopeless "ladies man." His signature is yelling out "Whooo!" at momentous occasions. As of You Don't Know Jack, he is a black belt. About Jerry's full name is Jeromehttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iqSpu6i9Kc. Jerry can speak Spanish fluently (you could say that his parents, or any relative, are Spanish because César and Martinez are Spanish surnames) . He sometimes has random outbursts, especially when mad. He wants to look like a tough bad-boy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. He also has a serious side. Jerry finds himself very charming and handsome and tries to flirt with every girl at school. In the first episode Wasabi Warriors it is shown that he, along with Milton and Eddie, had a bit of a crush on Kim. Jerry, according to his friends, is usually very confused and often oblivious to what's going on around him. In other words, he is clueless. He was a lone wolf before he entered Bobby Wasabi, as stated in Wasabi Warriors. In Dummy Dancing, he said he was partially raised by wolves, and he can speak to dogs. He proves this by first howling, then getting a distant howl from his "peeps" in return, and distracting the security guard's dog by speaking to him. He even dressed as a werewolf for Halloween, and upon defeating the Black Dragons, gave another howl (Boo Gi Nights). In All the Wrong Moves, it is shown he loves to dance, is very good at it, and is very serious about it. In the episode The Great Escape, he says that he is a nervous eater after eating a photo of him and Rudy at Jerry's first tournament that Rudy gave him. He has a rather large family and has once had to share a bed with his cousin Pipito, as seen in Breaking Boards. He, along with Milton and Eddie, hit on Kim when she went to talk to Jack in Wasabi Warriors. He is the third strongest student in the Dojo, only behind Jack and Kim, and the fourth main character to become a black belt (You Don't Know Jack). History In the episode "Wasabi Warriors", Jerry isn't thrilled when Eddie invites Jack to sit with them, since he claims the seat is reserved only for cheerleaders, prom queens, and supermodels. He starts bragging about how his fists have been wanted for the Navy Seals (lie), when it's shown he's actually afraid of baby seals. At the Dojo, he and Milton sit around eating pizza while Eddie gets decked by Marge. When Rudy tells them they need two belts at the next tournament to stay open, Jerry suggests Jack. When Rudy talks about discipline, Jerry burps and says they should be happy it came out the right end. At the Falafel Phil's, when Jack tells him to Vamos, Jerry starts ranting at him in Spanish. When the Bobby Wasabi crew is packing, Jerry complains to Jack about how they're closing because of him, and later talks about how he's a lone wolf again and that he's not gonna miss any of those "meatbags". At the tournament, while using nunchucks, he thinks he has it all under control, but ends up hitting himself where it hurts most. When Kim wants to enter Bobby Wasabi, Jerry makes her take a test, which she easily passes. He is shown to be cocky, and thinks he can do everything, even though he could not eat a saltine as seen in Reality Fights. In The Sub Sinker, Jerry listen to Milton's advice and prove his innocence when he was framed for the giant spitball. Also, in this episode it is revealed that Jerry's first name is Jerome. Jerry is also known to have a sister as revealed in "The Stang" In Season 4, He is the new Manager at Phil's Bowl and Burger. Relationships Jack - Best Friends - 'Jerry and Jack met in the first episode of the season when Milton and Eddie invite Jack to their lunch table. Jerry exclaims that the seat Jack was sitting in was for cheerleaders,prom queens, and supermodels though he allows Jack to sit down. Jack defends him from the Black Dragons after they throw meatballs at him. Jerry soon accepts Jack as a friend and even tells Rudy to invite him to the Bobby Wasabi dojo where the three of them had been attending for years.They hang out a lot together and you can tell they have a very solid friendship. Jerry seems to be the closest to Jack out of the other guys after Kim. To see more on their friendship, see the page, Jarry. 'Kim - Good Friends, Dated once(fake date) -''' In the first episode, he, Milton, and Eddie seem to hit on Kim when she came to talk to Jack. In We Are Family, he called her doll. In Two Dates and a Funeral, Jerry believed Kim had interest in him, and he started to develop interest in her back. To see more of their friendship, see the page, Kerry. '''Milton - Best Friends - 'Jerry and Milton are best friends. They met in the dojo, and since then, they have been inseperable as friends. Milton is usually the one correcting Jerry on the things he does, but Milton always ends up giving in to Jerry's plans. Thier relationship is close and will last for a long time. In The Sub Sinker, Milton accuse him of shooting a spitball when Milton became a substitute teacher but Jerry prove his innocence when he took his advice to study. 'Rudy - Student, Sensei - '''Rudy has help Jerry a lot. In The Great Escape, he gave Jerry a picture, which he eats it. In Meet the McKrupnicks, they went searching for the Loch Ness Monster. '''Mika - Girlfriend/Boyfriend- '''Jerry first met Mika in Kickin' It Old School, calling her hot. When Jerry spread a rumor that the two of them are going out to make himself cooler, Mika hears this and becomes furious. Later, she and Phil discuss what she should do to get back at Jerry and they come up with tricking Jerry into believing that in their home country, before a boy can date a girl, he must do ridiculously extraneous tasks, like drinking Yak urine, wearing a courting outfit, scrapping gum from every table, and getting hit by salmon. When Jerry has almost completed the final task, Mika reveals that she made all but one of the tasks up to get back at him for starting the rumor, but it has proven him worthy. In Wedding Crashers, they are seen as boyfriend and girlfriend. '''To find out more about the relationship between Mika and Jerry, go to Jika. Photo Gallery View Jerry's photo gallery here. Trivia *Jerry is the third strongest in the dojo. *He is the second closest person to Jack, after Kim. *After the events of You Don't Know Jack he is a black belt. *He is a good dancer, and dances often on the show. *He's been afraid of saltine crackers since he was five. *He can play drums in Buddyguards. *He always get detention numerous times in Dummy Dancing, and The Great Escape. *He almost got expelled twice. *In Swords and Magic, he has a crush on Kelsey. *In Wazombie Warriors, he had a crush on Katie since kindergarten. *In Kickin' It Old School, he started dating Mika. * In Two Dates and a Funeral, he dated Kim. *He speaks Spanish fluently, though no one understands him. *He mostly say some things or do things that shouldn't be said or done, and says, "Really, Jerry? Really?". *Since taking Milton's advice, Jerry becomes very good at math. *He got a B in Spanish. *He has a habit of seeing girls and saying "What it do, girl?". *He dated Kim for a short time in Two Dates and a Funeral, and was shown to have interest in her. *He can do the rings in Gabby's Gold. *His middle name is César *He's full name is Jerome César Martinez *In Seaford, We have a problem, Jerry tells Milton that he licks his pits, thus coughing up hairballs. *He was the youngest 'astronaut' sent to space(it was accidental) *In Home Alone In School, he says he comes from a long line of electricians, plumbers and fortune tellers. *In Spyfall, it's revealed he got a job working at the Seaford Animal Park and has not been fired since. *In Wasabi Forever, he and the gang had gone their seperate ways, Jerry had left for a research project in Kenya at the zoo he worked and was going to live with a family of baboons, but he returned in Season four. *He is shown to be very skilled in bowling. *In The Stang, it's revealed he has a little sister. *He almost fell and died in Nerd With a Cape *He shares his name with the character from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories with the same name **However, the Vice City Stories one doesn't have the "í" on his surname. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wasabi Warriors Category:Teens Category:Dancers Category:People Who Can Break A Board